The Sacrifice
by Skylo
Summary: Olimar/Tabuu/Lucas based off a prompt I found on id-smash-that on livejournal. Prompt: Olimar/Tabuu/Lucas. Make it hurt, make it hurt BAD.


The Sacrifice

As soon as he and Lucas had entered the arena, Captain Olimar sensed something was wrong. This would be no ordinary battle, he suspected. The Pikmin he'd brought along were shaking with fear, and they ran from him and over to Lucas.

Olimar looked up at their opponent, Tabuu. The evil creature paid no attention to him. He had his gaze fixed on Lucas. He noticed the Pikmin were attempting to shield the boy, and grumbled with frustration.

Weren't they supposed to be protecting HIM?

Tabuu let out an odd, droid-like wail and flew straight at Olimar, sending him flying off the stage.

Luckily, a front flip saved him from falling to his death, but as Olimar pulled himself back up onto the stage, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Tabuu had pinned Lucas to the ground, and was laughing maniacally. It leaned down and licked the boy's neck, earning a surprised squeak. The Pikmin had attached themselves to the monster and were trying to hurt it, but the damage they caused was so minimal that Tabuu simply ignored them.

It flipped Lucas over on his back and began touching him, and the boy started crying.

Olimar clenched his fists.

He whistled to the Pikmin, who rushed to his side, and before Tabuu could turn to investigate the noise, Olimar used both his feet to deliver a powerful kick to its side. Tabuu slid off of him. It stood and let out an ear-splitting screech.

Olimar had pissed it off, but he didn't care. He went and stood between Lucas and the Tabuu, assuming a defensive stance. As Lucas struggled to pull his pants up, the monster screeched again and dove at Olimar. Olimar latched onto it, and they both tumbled dangerously close to the edge of the stage. Olimar was struggling to get on his feet again, and Tabuu floated a little ways off the stage and pulled him so that he had to grab the edge.

He kicked and squirmed, but to no avail as Tabuu used its hands to rip open the back of his suit. A shiver went up his spine as he realized what was coming next.

He looked at the traumatized Lucas, silently pleading.

Lucas seemed to understand, and used his hands to cover his eyes.

Olimar felt it pressing into him, and grit his teeth. He willed himself not to cry the creature's large appendage was forced into him. The size was brutal torture for the small captain. Soon Tabuu was buried deep inside him, and Olimar was shaking from pain and humiliation. Tears rolled freely down his flushed face, he struggled to keep his little hands on the edge.

Tabuu let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh.

Olimar cracked an eye open, and saw the Pikmin he'd brought along were staring at the whole display, wide-eyed with fear. He didn't want them to see this. He reached out to the nearest one and tried to shield its eyes. But just then, Tabuu thrust deeply into him, and he had to slap his hand onto the ground to maintain his composure.

He let out a pitiful whine, feeling the monster slowly start to pull out again.

Oh please let this be over soon.

He curled his fingers on the edge as Tabuu started pounding into him mercilessly. Blood and precum made it a little less painful, but he also found his own erection scraping the underside of the stage. It hurt, it felt good. It was humiliating. And the innocent little Pikmin watched it all. Watched as their poor leader was defiled, as Olimar's breathing became heavy and his face blushed, as he cried.

He struggled to open his eyes, and then wished he hadn't, because the Pikmin looked so terrified it was sickening. But he couldn't look away from them.

He just took it, every inch of every thrust that had the antenna on his head bobbing in and out of his vision.

Finally, he cried out. Luckily the Pikmin couldn't see him make a mess of the inside of his suit.

He sobbed as Tabuu finished up, spilling its multi-colored seed inside of him.

Tabuu let him drag himself up onto the stage, where he continued to cry, leaking blood and cum.

Tabuu glided over to Lucas, intent on finishing what it had started earlier. But Lucas was ready for him. He got to his feet, shaking with rage, and yelled, "You DEMON!"

Olimar had stopped crying by now and looked at Lucas. It was all part of the plan. The monster was drained from the orgasm, so it would be easy for Lucas to defeat it. Lucas gathered a large ball of energy in his hands.

"PK THUNDER!" he screamed.

He launched the electricity at Tabuu. It dodged the attack easily, but Lucas had expected that.

He rushed to get underneath the creature and threw his arms in the air, delivering a powerful blast of energy from underneath.

Tabuu writhed in the air, letting out ear-splitting screams. It suddenly became very still, and then exploded in a burst of light.

Tabuu was defeated.

Lucas went to Olimar, pulling his head into his lap. He began stroking his side reassuringly.

"Thank you," he whispered, still quite shaken from Olimar's condition. Olimar gave him a tiny smile in response.

"Don't mention it."

Lucas giggled despite himself, but Olimar didn't laugh.

"I'm serious."


End file.
